Many homes, offices and other structures or buildings are equipped with metal (or other) electrical panels that are exposed to or are otherwise visible within common, high traffic or accessible areas (such as a foyer, living room, bedroom, etc.) Such electrical panels are often unsightly and can significantly degrade the aesthetics of the interior living or office facilities.
In particular, an electrical panel may be defined as including any circuit breaker panel, panelboard, distribution board or other like device, component or structure of an electricity supply system of a residential, commercial or other structure or building. The electrical panel generally functions to divide or distribute one or more electrical power feeds into subsidiary circuits, while also often providing a protective fuse or circuit breaker for each circuit. For instance, the electrical panel often includes a square, rectangular or other similar shape with a pivotal door that can be opened and closed to expose and hide the contents therein, such as one or more circuit breakers, fuses, cables, wires, connections, etc.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to at least partially cover the electrical panel, and in particular, those electrical panels that are located in common, high traffic or easily visible areas. For instance, the cover could be customized or selected to fit the particular electrical panel and in some cases, to include custom or selected decorative elements, such as a patterns, colors, designs and other indicia to match or correspond with the décor of the room.